During the installation of a computer program a number of files are typically installed on a user's local disk. For example, a file representing the executable code for the application program or a file representing a feature of an application program may be installed. Because local disk space is often at a premium, some application programs present display screen(s) that prompt the user to answer a series of questions to determine which files to install. The questions are designed to identify the files the user will need for proper operation of the application program so that local disk space is not wasted on unneeded files. However, in many instances the user is unable to properly answer the questions. For example, if the user is unfamiliar with the application program, the user may be unable to predict which files the user will need and to properly answer the questions.
If a file representing a feature is not initially installed, then the feature cannot be used until the file is installed. In this event, the user typically must manually install the needed file. To install the file, the user must locate the original source for the application program and then install the file. To avoid the possibility of having to install files after the initial installation, a user may decide, out of an abundance of caution, to initially install all available files. However, the user may never use many of these files. The unused files can contribute to a bloated installation size, sub-optimal use of local disk space and a lengthened configuration time.
Therefore, the user is forced to choose between installing all available files or installing only some of the files. Installing all available files avoids a second installation and insures that all features are available. However, installing all available files creates installation bloat and increases installation time. If the user could perform an initial installation which would support the installation of additional files on an as needed basis, then the user would not need to perform a second installation or to install files that are never used.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method for installing a file on demand for operation with a computer.